


Bladder Buster

by Graymalkin



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Desperation, Drabble, Gen, Omorashi, female desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkin/pseuds/Graymalkin
Summary: A brief scene in a bar.





	Bladder Buster

**Author's Note:**

> From an OmoOrg thread where we were challenged to write stories of desperation with no relief.

Drinks were free until somebody went to the bathroom. Three girls were determined not to be that somebody. Three pitchers were empty. Three bladders were full. You could tell from across the room. The tall blonde's legs were crossed as far as humanly possible. The curvy redhead's bottom was bouncing on the barstool. The petite brunette's arms and legs were fidgeting frantically. Three girls casually chatted as if it was just a night at the bar. Each was thinking about one thing. None could ignore the pain. None could get relief until one surrendered. None wanted to be the one.


End file.
